


give us this day

by philindas



Series: what did my arms do before they held you [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t spend Thanksgiving on the floor,” Flynn murmured after a moment, and Eve laughed softly, Vivienne shifting between them sleepily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give us this day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans, and, well, happy Thursday to everyone else! Just some cute, silly fluff in this verse (which will be totally out of order and have no real rhyme or reason, just for future warning!).

“Stop worrying.”

Eve sighed at her husband’s voice, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt for the millionth time that morning. Flynn came to stand behind her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them softly before he wrapped their arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“They know.”

“They do not know,” Flynn countered, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “They had no idea the first time until we told them either, and I recall you worrying in this exact same position then too.”

“Jenkins knew,” Eve started but Flynn rolled his eyes, snorting as he shook his head.

“Jenkins did not know, he just likes to claim that he knew because it annoys Ezekiel,” Flynn stated, turning to press a soft kiss to the side of Eve’s neck as she sighed, relaxing into him. “They’re going to be ecstatic. You know they are.”

Eve smiled at him through the mirror, bringing their joined hands to rest over her midsection. “You just like being right.”

“I do like that,” Flynn admitted, thumb caressing the barely-there swell of her belly. “Kinda like you too.”

“Oh, just kinda?” Eve asked, turning to face him, letting her arms slip around his neck, fingers twining in the hair at the base of his neck. Flynn opened his mouth to retort when there was a small crash, a silence, and then a loud wail of “MAMA”.

They exchanged a look before they ran from the room to the source of the crying in the kitchen; Vivienne was on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks and her arm red and angry, a long scrape across her forearm.

“Oh baby,” Eve said, sinking to the floor and tugging her daughter into her lap, smoothing a hand over her brunette head as Flynn grabbed the first aid kid above the sink, wetting a dish towel with lukewarm water. Eve pressed kisses to the little girl’s head as Flynn carefully patted the scrape with the towel, Vivienne giving a soft whimper at the pressure.

“What happened Viv?” Flynn asked quietly as he checked the wound before grabbing the tube of antiseptic cream, smearing it carefully over the angry, dark red mark. Vivienne hiccupped, burying her head in Eve’s neck before she spoke, the thumb of her free hand jammed in her mouth.

“I was running,” she says around her finger, and Eve gently pulls until Vivienne takes it out.

“No thumb, remember what we talked about?” she says quietly, and the little girl fidgets in Eve’s lap as Flynn applies a bandage to her arm. “Try again, without your finger in your mouth.”

“I was running,” Vivienne mumbled quietly, shuffling her feet against the kitchen floor as Flynn stood to put the kit away, washing his hands before he rejoined his girls on the floor.

“What have we said about running in the house?”

“Don’t do it,” Vivienne said after a moment, ducking her head as Eve wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“We make these rules so that you don’t get hurt, Viv,” Flynn chided her gently, fingers smoothing over the bandage on her arm as Eve tucked her hair back.

“Mommy and Daddy never want you to ever get hurt,” added Eve, tapping on Vivienne’s chin until her daughter looked at her. “You understand, right?”

“Yes Mommy,” Vivienne answered solemnly, before sticking her arm out. “Can you kiss it better with your magic kisses please?”

“Of course I can baby,” Eve answered, smiling before she bathed the bandage in kisses, Flynn tickling Vivienne’s sides softly until the little girl was giggling uncontrollably.

“You know we’re going to tell your aunt and uncles about the baby today,” Flynn said once they’d calmed down, a pile of cuddling on the linoleum. Vivienne nodded, but she still looked slightly confused; they’d explained to the four year old as best they could, but she still had trouble understanding the whole concept. She knew there was a baby in mommy’s belly, but she hadn’t shown much interest in being a big sister yet. It was early still, and all the books they’d read said she would just need time, but it worried Eve, sometimes.

“Big sister,” she said quietly, reaching over to pat Eve’s belly before she rested her head on Flynn’s shoulder, snuggling into him and shutting her eyes, sighing quietly. Eve’s eyes met Flynn’s and she smiled, reaching over the link her fingers through his and squeezing, her free hand coming up to stroke through Vivienne’s hair.

“Yeah honey. You’re going to be the best big sister in the whole world,” she whispered, letting Flynn tug her closer until their daughter was sandwiched between them.

“We can’t spend Thanksgiving on the floor,” Flynn murmured after a moment, and Eve laughed softly, Vivienne shifting between them sleepily.

“Just a few more minutes.”


End file.
